Action Lourenne
| seats2_title = Regional Council Presidents | seats2 = | symbol = | flag = | website = | state = | country = | country_dab1 = | parties_dab1 = | elections_dab1 = | country2 = | country_dab2 = | parties_dab2 = | elections_dab2 = | footnotes = }} Action Lourennais (Luthorian: Action Lourenne) is a right-wing political party in Lourenne that was founded in December, 4550. Action Lourenne was founded by breakaway members of the National Royalist Party who desired a stronger military, more security and defense focused policies and more conservative and nationalist politics. Action Lourenne has affirmed itself to the monarch of Lourenne and are staunch defenders of the monarchy. Despite the break away from the National Royalist Party the four founding members of Action Lourenne were asked to join the government. The four founding members of Action Lourenne subsequently took the positions of Minister of the Interior, Minister of National Defense, Minister of Infrastructure and Transport and Minister of Trade and Industry. History Action Lourenne was founded in December, 4550 by a cadre of core members, namely Amand Le Sueur, Jean-Michel Geffroy, Nadia Bardin and Sylvain Leclair with backing from Count of Aurilimar, Aurélien d'Aurilimar, a close friend of Le Sueur. Action Lourenne was founded by breakaway members of the National Royalist Party who desired a stronger military, more security and defense focused policies and more conservative and nationalist politics. Despite the break away from the National Royalist Party the four founding members of Action Lourenne were asked to join the government. The four founding members of Action Lourenne subsequently took the positions of Minister of the Interior, Minister of National Defense, Minister of Infrastructure and Transport and Minister of Trade and Industry. The election campaign for the February, 4552 elections was rushed which lead to the ousting of Chief of Political Operations Alix Devereaux due to differences in desires for campaign platform. The campaign motto for the February, 4552 election was "King, Country, Sovereignty!" (Canrillaise: Roi, pays, souveraineté!). Despite the overall positive attitude of Lourennian towards the government members of Action Lourenne, other candidates did not have the same positive outlook. Veteran political operative Sara Milhaud was brought in at the end of February, 4552 and made Chief of Political Operations. By March, 4552 the campaign for June, 4554 was launched. Favored candidates were assigned on all political levels and more were being added and removed according the Office of the Chief of Political Operations. The electoral campaign for June, 4554 announced that its motto was announced as "Leadership for our country!" (Canrillaise: Leadership pour notre pays). The foundation of Avançons Ensemble, a socialist and communist party and their special election win of 1 seat saw a bevy of legislation that was anti-Lourenne, in the eyes of Action Lourenne supporters and politicians, provided by Avançons Ensemble. Royal Assembly Leader of Action Lourenne rallied against the proposal of such bills such as the Ecological Management Act, the Labor and Union Rights Act all of which saw Avançons Ensemble attempt to further centralize the state. Leadership Party (as of December, 4549) *Secretary-General: Amand Le Sueur *Chief of Administrative Operations: Jean-Michel Geffroy **Office of Party Discipline (Bureau de la discipline de parti) **Office of Policies and Ideology (Bureau des politiques et de l'idéologie) **Office of Party Training and Education (Bureau de la formation et de l'éducation du parti) *Chief of Financial Operations: Pierre-Antoine Portier **Office of Campaign Finance (Bureau des finances de campagne) **Office of Financial Oversight (Bureau de surveillance financière) **Office of Party Finance (Bureau des finances du parti) *Chief of Political Operations: Sara Milhaud **Office of Elections (Bureau des élections) **Candidate Review Office (Bureau d'examen des candidats) *Royal Assembly Leader: Marian Jacquard Former party leadership *Alix Devereaux (t. December, 4549 - February, 4552) - Ousted after the failed February, 4552 campaign which saw Action Lourenne only gain 24 more seats than they previously had. Government *Minister of the Interior Nadia Bardin (t. February, 4550) *Minister of National Defense Amand Le Sueur (t. February, 4550) *Minister of Infrastructure and Transport Marian Lecerf (t. February, 4550) *Minister of Trade and Industry Sylvain Leclair (t. February, 4550) Elections Category:Political parties in Lourenne